Dudley's Descendant
by Hallows-Or-Horcruxes
Summary: Dudley Dursley is married with a son that seems different from other children his age. Why? hmmm you will find out.
1. Truth In The Fire

Dudley's Descendant. Chapter 1: Truth in the Fire

**A/N: This is my first story ever so beware.. might be a little dodgy **

It had been many years since Dudley Dursley had last seen his cousin, Harry Potter, but to austere circumstances the two relatives frequently saw one another. They conversed on things that were supposedly 'unnatural' and both their children were on advanced speaking terms. This is how it began:

Donovan Dursley, the one and only child belonging to Dudley and Darlene Dursley, was quite an ambitious and experiential child from the very young age of two. He was constantly mixing up new varieties of cat food or painting his room in his scratchy top-of-the-range 'Kiddie Sketch' crayons. It wasn't until he was nine, however, that the reason for this was acquired.

"Dud! Get in here, your mum's on the phone!"Shouted Darlene one Sunday afternoon.

Dudley lumbered into the living room and took hold of the telephone that his wife had thrust into his pink face.

"Ok mum?" Dudley said pleasantly, although the expression on his face showed that he did not enjoy talking to his mother very often. "How are you?"

"Fine fine, just fine Diddydums and you?" Replied Petunia in her sickeningly sweet tone.

"Yeah I'm okay mum, why did you call?"

"Is it against the law to talk to my son on the telephone? Darling, I just want to hear some news, you're my Diddykins!"

"Well nothing much has been happening really, just the usual stuff at work but that's hardly interesting. Hey, haven't you and Dad organised your holiday yet, you always go away in spring?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I! Your father and I are going to Tenerife for a week in May; it's going to be gorgeous! Marge said that the last time she went it was absolutely superb, she totally recommends it and she said the waiters there are drop dead..."

Dudley had begun to ignore his mother's recount of her conversation with his ghastly Aunt Marge as Donovan had just flung himself into the room and started to run about like a mad person.

"...So yes, we will need to pack our suitcases soon!"

Dudley had no idea that his mother was still talking. He eventually asked her a question that wouldn't need as much response as the last.

"How's Dad?"

Dudley had thought wrong; Petunia had launched herself into a huge description of Dudley's father's aches and pains. Dudley occasionally made the odd "Yes" or "Oh really?" But his son's strange behaviour was distracting him.

Donovan was gazing into the empty fireplace; the look in his eyes told his father that he was concentrating a lot. Suddenly a flicker of light caught Dudley's eye and he noticed that his son was shouting with joy. Huge flames were roaring from the coals in the grate and their reflection shimmered in the mirror opposite.

Dudley dropped the phone with a thump.

"Oh my God."

"He's a wizard."


	2. The Dreaded Reunion

**Chapter 2: Dreaded Reunion**

Dudley was wearing his best suit and tie for the unpleasant occasion of reuniting with his cousin as it had been nearly 10 years since they had last seen each other. He and his parents had been evacuated from Privet Drive by an eccentric couple named Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle. That was when Dudley had announced to Harry that he had saved his life when the dementors had attacked the cousins in Wisteria Walk.

Dudley had never forgotten that day. Looking back, it seemed a rather embarrassing subject to remember as when he said goodbye to Harry, the selfish, ignorant bully-boy Dudley had vanished and a thankful and nervous boy had spoken to his cousin."_You saved my life..."_

Dudley gazed through the newly polished window of the kitchen, bringing back depressing images of his childhood back in Little Whinging, he suddenly realised that he had five minutes until he had to depart from his house with Donovan to meet Harry and his children at Kings Cross station.

-

They clambered out of the new company car and stepped their slightly chubby feet on the walkway surrounding the train station.

There he was.

There was his messy, jet black hair. There were his emerald green eyes glinting in the spring-time sun. There was his lightening scar, the remnants of his horrific attack when he was only 1 years old.

Harry James Potter was resting against the wall of Kings Cross Station with three youngsters that all had equally similar eyes to him although, the young girl had bright red hair, this reminded Dudley of that wizard boy that was friends with Harry at Hogwarts.

"Oi Oi Big D !" Shouted Harry from across the square.

Dudley and Donovan trudged over to the four magicians who were waiting expectantly for Dudley to say something in return.

"Err... hi " Replied Dudley in a near whisper. He was surrounded by magical folk and had no idea of what to do.

Lets go inside and show you the platform !" Chorused the four Potters excitedley. Harry was overjoyed by the fact that he finally had control over his enormous brute of a cousin.

The group entered Kings Cross Station and walked towards a column that stood between platforms 9 and 10.

"Welcome" Said Harry, "To the entrance to the magical world!"


End file.
